


Ned and Nancy

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You could have been her Ned Nickerson.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ned and Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x1 I guess, set sometime post-2x5. This is for [](http://tatertots370.livejournal.com/profile)[**tatertots370**](http://tatertots370.livejournal.com/) who wrote the first paragraph.

You've almost forgotten her, almost pretended she wasn't ever there. Until, there she is, Veronica Mars, in all her tiny Nancy Drew glory, prepped to accuse you of yet another crime. And you know you can't forget her, because she won't let you.

You could have been her Ned Nickerson. Rich boy riding to her aid at the perfect time, getting irrationally jealous and not doing any real good. You've been there, briefly, and it was… nice.

Nicer than being her Prince Charming. If Veronica never gazes up at you with a mimicry of adoration in her eyes again, it will be too soon. You've never much cared for pastel and Veronica wears it entirely too well.

She isn't what you want. You want your punk rock princess back. Veronica was never hotter than when she was sauntering into your pool house or up to the front desk at the Sunset Regent. Confidence is sexy on a girl. Confidence on Veronica is sexy and annoying and frustrating and… yeah. Hot.

Duncan can have her, that schmoopy pastel girl with apology perpetually written in her eyes. Only she's getting her spine back, finding her spunk.

And that's a problem, because she's Duncan's now and you could not possibly care less. She's standing here in front of you , the tall boots and mini-skirts returning to her wardrobe, and she's accusing you of, actually, you aren't sure what and you don't care because you want to kiss her. Her lips are shiny, the gloss redder than it used to be, and you can't stop looking at them.

"Logan. Logan!"

"What? How could I have possibly displeased her highness this time?"

"Were you even listening? Did you hear a word I said, Logan?"

"Honestly? No."

"I don't even know why I bother!" Veronica shakes her head in annoyance. You want to run your fingers through the streaming blond hair and cradle her skull as you push your lips to hers. It's only a matter of time before you can't control yourself and just do it.

"You're a glutton for punishment?" You suggest helpfully.

"Clearly." Veronica rolls her eyes, and you wonder why you haven't noticed how expressive her face is before, and why you can't stop noticing now.

"So?"

"So what, Logan?"

"What crime is it that I've supposedly committed this week?"

"You know, someday I'm going to come pour my heart out to you, it's nice to know that you'll be paying close attention."

"On that day, I will throw a parade."

"A parade? Why?"

"Because anyone who can grow a heart out of a chunk of ice must be… a hero."

"A hero?"

"Or a witch."

She's not going to be yours again. Not the way she used to be. And there will be no making out with her, for even longer. But there will be banter. Rude, hurtful things disguised as affection, and affection equally well disguised as cruelty. Verbal foreplay is the best kind anyway.


End file.
